zombiekillahfandomcom-20200213-history
Chainsaw
Chainsaws are a stronger and more deadlier version of axes as they can kill a single enemy in one blow or it can decapitate. It can also be used to break down heavy barricades and crush walls. While it is a deadly weapon, its disadvantage is that other than it is hard to carry, it is also a very loud weapon which can attract more zombies into your location, other than that it needs fuel. In games '' Resident Evil series (4) The chainsaw has made an appearance in the ''Resident Evil ''series first appearing in ''Resident Evil 4, being used by a ganado called "Dr. Salvador", the enemy can easily kill Leon in one hit by decapitating his head. Another version of Dr. Salvador dubbed "Super Salvador" is a much bigger counterpart that can be encountered in the Water World stage in the mercenaries minigame. It's chainsaw is different from the normal Dr. Salvador, it wields a dual-bladed chainsaw that has been doused in fire, it attack is noticeably more different, it swerves in different ways while swinging his chainsaw violently. Super Salvador is only a bigger version of the normal Dr. Salvador, it's size doesn't affect his amount of health. 2 female versions of Dr. Salvador has also made an appearance dubbed "Bella Sisters", while she is a bit weaker than Dr. Salvador, she can make this up by having another Bella in her fight, which makes it a bit tricky. '' Resident Evil 5'' Another counterpart of Dr.Salvador is the chainsaw enemy from Resident Evil 5, dubbed simply as "Chainsaw Majini, it has 2 versions: one wielding a blue chainsaw, and one with red. The Chainsaw Majini has a different ability in comparison to Dr. Salvador, it can now "berserk" as a form of attacking. '' Lollipop Chainsaw'' The Lollipop Chainsaw is the titular weapon of the game and is Juliet's signature weapon. Being a massively modified Chainsaw, its frame is colored to match Juliet's cheer leading attire, the blade also has pink hearts cut into the blade along with some other shapes, when the chainsaw is fired up the chain, ignites into sparks. The Chainsaw also has incredible power and durability allowing it to slice up countless zombies and never break. Throughout the game, however, it is modified through birthday gifts received from her loved ones. The Chainsaw acts as a multitool in killing the undead, by allowing Juliet to quickly dash forward, becoming a deadly blaster, or by changing to a small, colorful cannon that can be used to fire Nick's decapitated head. The form of the Chainsaw can also be radically altered, as shown by the Chainsaw Blaster and Chainsaw Dash. Other notes *The Chainsaw enemies from the Resident Evil ''series, especially Dr. Salvador, are most likely inpired from ''Leatherface, the main villain of ''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre ''film franchise. *A special chainsaw controller is made available as a collector's item in ''Resident Evil 4. ''This controller ir a reference to the chainsaw enemy, Dr. Salvador. The controller has two versions: the one for the Gamecube is yellow, and the one for the Playstation 2 version is orange. The controller is very detailed in terms of appearance, rather than the plain colors of the PS2 controller, the chainsaw controller features blood stains along with a bloody image of Leon. However, due to it's less-than-ideal layout and it's cost, it's more seen as simply a collector's item than an enhancement to gameplay. Gallery Chainsawjuliet.jpg|Juliet Starling with her chainsaw LChainsaw2.jpg|Another render of Juliet's Chainsaw chainsawblast.jpg|An upgrade for Juliet's chainsaw, The Chainsaw Blaster blaster_bullets.jpg|Chainsaw Blaster bullets DLC.jpg|Juliet Starling with her Chainsaw Category:Tactics Category:Equipment Category:Melee Weapons